1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor electronics and, more particularly, to integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer fabrication process typically forms many identical integrated circuits upon each of several silicon wafers processed as a group (i.e., lot). Each integrated circuit is formed within a designated area of a wafer, and includes electronic devices electrically coupled by conductive traces called interconnect lines (i.e., interconnects). Interconnects are typically patterned from conductive layers formed on or above the surface of a silicon substrate. Following wafer fabrication, the individual integrated circuit dice are separated from the wafers, and each functional die is typically secured within a protective semiconductor device package.
Integrated circuits dissipate electrical power during operation, transforming electrical energy into heat energy. At the same time, several key operating parameters of an integrated circuit typically vary with temperature, and reliable device operation within specifications occurs only within a defined operating temperature range. For high performance devices, such as microprocessors, specified performance is only achieved when the temperature of the device is below a specified maximum operating temperature. Operation of the device at a temperature above the specified maximum operating temperature, may result in irreversible damage to the device. In addition, it has been established that the reliability of an integrated circuit decreases with increasing operating temperature. The heat energy produced by an integrated circuit during operation must thus be removed from the integrated circuit at a rate which ensures operational and reliability requirements are met.
The continued demand for higher performance microprocessors, aided by advances in integrated circuit fabrication and packaging technologies, has led to higher clock signal frequencies (i.e., increased clock signal speeds) and increased levels of integration. Despite shrinking device sizes, maximum microprocessor power dissipations continue to increase at exponential rates. As a result, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to operate high performance integrated circuits (e.g., microprocessors) such that maximum operating temperatures, specified by manufactures for the operational stability and reliability reasons described above, are not exceeded.
It would thus be beneficial to have an integrated circuit die including a temperature detection circuit, and a system and method for calibrating the temperature detection circuit. The temperature detection circuit may be, for example, used to keep a temperature of the die below a maximum operating temperature of the integrated circuit.